The Disney Movie
The Disney Movie 'is a new Disney movie with all of the Disney Channel, some from Disney Junior, Marvel, Lucas film and Disney XD characters of the franchises team up in a huge crossover to stop the lord that terrorizes their home and the dimensions. Release in Theaters TBA 2022. The Cast Heroes * 'Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Zendaya as K.C. Cooper from K.C. Undercover * Dove Cameron as Mal from Descendants * Sofia Carson as Evie from Descendants * Cameron Boyce as Carlos from Descendants * Booboo Stewart as Jay from Descendants * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel from Tangled: The Series * Zachary Levi as Eugene from Tangled: The Series * N/A as Pascal from Tangled: The Series * N/A as Maximus from Tangled: The Series * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger from Star War Rebels * Nathaniel Potvin as Ryan Walker from Mech-X4 * Raymond Cham as Mark Walker from Mech-X4 * Kamran Lucas as Harris Harris Jr. from Mech-X4 * Pierce Joza as Spyder from Mech-X4 * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo Murphy from Milo Murphy's Law * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood from Milo Murphy's Law * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase Milo Murphy's Law * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck from DuckTales * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck from DuckTales * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck from DuckTales * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack from DuckTales * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6: The Series * Scott Adsit as Baymax from Big Hero 6: The Series * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago from Big Hero 6: The Series * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6: The Series * Khary Payton as Wasabi from Big Hero 6: The Series * Brooks Wheelan as Fred from Big Hero 6: The Series * TBA as Anne Boonchuy from Amphibia * TBA as Sprig from Amphibia * TBA as Luz from The Owl House * Amanda C. Miller as Sprucia Wilds from Sprucia and Gilli * Lauren Landa as Gilli Wilds from Sprucia and Gilli * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Prince Charles from Sprucia and Gilli * Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Arthur from Sprucia and Gilli * Bella Thorne as Viola Miller from Viola the Approved Pop Star * Cree Summer as Monique Wilson from Viola the Approved Pop Star * Isabela Moner as Claire Thompson from Viola the Approved Pop Star * TBA as Liam Davis from Viola the Approved Pop Star * TBA as Ming Yu Ping from Viola the Approved Pop Star * Andrea Libman as K.O. Pam from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures * Sam Vincent as Snort McPiggson from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures Villains * Jim Cummings as Pete (but later joined the heroes) * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and Descendants * Kathy Najimy as Evil Queen from Snow White and Descendants * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmations and Descendants * Maz Jobrani as Jafar from Aladdin and Descendants * Whoopi Goldberg as Ursula from The Little Mermaid and Descendants * Myrna Velasco as CJ Hook from Descendants: The Wicked World * China Anne McClain as Uma from Descendants * Paul Briggs as Mr. Yama from Big Hero 6: The Series * TBA as Eda from The Owl House * Ray Chase as Lord Draven from Spruce and Gimli * TBA as Master Junpei from K.O. Pam's Hyper Adventures Secondary Characters * Russi Taylor as Chip and Dale Chipmunk * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack from DuckTales * [[Toks Olagundoye|'Toks Olagundoye']] as Mrs. Beakley from DuckTales * TBA as Aunt Cass * Neil Patrick Harris as Harold Wilds * [[Julie White|'Julie White']] as Lydia Wilds Trivia * This movie is referenced to The Lego Movie and Avengers: Infinity War. Category:Disney Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Universe Category:Disney films Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Princess Category:Kmayasmith123's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Marvel Category:Films with live action and animation